Please Come Back Home
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: Roman's getting tired of spending nights having to wait on Alfons. It seems as if the teen only has his mind on rocket science these days so she comes up with her own solution. Rated T for parts of the song lyrics. HeiXOC


**Author's Note: This is kind of my way of saying sorry for disappearing all these...months? weeks? lol I forget and slating my lust for Alfons Heiderich and establish my love for Fort Minor *Chibi-like grin*But really I have fallen in love with Alfons AND I have a friend at school who looks EXACTLY like him its really cool and creepy at the same time cuz they sound alike...now if only I could find an Edward...ANYWAY this story came from my love of sitting around and listening to Pandora radio lol based off the song Where'd you go by Fort Minor. Its a really good song. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA or Ed or Alphonse or Alfons or Roy or Havoc unfortunately T.T I can only borrow them and hope I can keep them in character in my stories**

* * *

Roman sighed as she watched another pair of snowflakes hit the window pane and slowly melt into the darkness. That's what the winters around here were like, it got really cold and it snowed all night and the majority of the day. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and focused on the bright light coming from the fireplace in front of her, she watched the flames dance and flicker around the two logs delicately placed in the center. She pulled the blanket she was curled up in closer to her, it was big enough to wrap around two people but with just her it felt like she was being smothered. _'Where is he?_' she thought knowing all too well where her boyfriend of a year was currently pouring over books on rockets and such. This had gotten to be the norm around here for the past 6 months, he worked so late she barely saw him anymore except in the mornings before he left. She tried to understand him; she did understand him, but that never kept her from feeling the occasional symptoms of loneliness. Today of all days was the worst she's possibly felt though, seeing as how it was their one year anniversary. It was beginning to seem like he'd choose his work over her and that thought in itself hurt more than anything.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_  
_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_  
_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_  
_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_  
_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_  
_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_  
_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_  
_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_  
_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_  
_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_  
_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_  
_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"You look tired" came a voice from beside her; she didn't bother to break her gaze from the fire when she felt the couch shift as someone took a seat beside her. "Stating the obvious again are we?" she smirked tilting her head to the side looking at Ed. He just rolled his eyes at her "Well you do…" he restated. "Well I'm not" she yawned involuntarily and glared at him "Don't say it Mr. I know everything" he just laughed "Hey I got you something…you know for your anniversary and all" he muttered fishing through his pockets "I do believe you're one of the few people who can lose a present in their pockets" she giggled as he pulled out a badly tangled charm bracelet. He scratched the back of his head nervously "It actually looks a lot better once you know…it gets untangled and something on it" She hugged him and smiled "Thank you" He stood up and stretched "It's getting really late" he yawned looking at the window and back at her. She sighed "I know but I'm going to stay up a little longer" she smiled half heartedly "Goodnight Edward." She said as her friend headed to his room leaving her once again to stare forlornly at the firelight in the empty living room.

_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone._

_Please come back home…_

She did what she said she wouldn't she looked at the clock on the wall as that hand ticked away in the silence she now sat in, the fire beginning to die down after having consumed both logs in the fireplace enveloping the room in the same cold darkness that was on the outside of the window. She walked over to the window looking out with a thoughtful expression on her face _'How long do I have to wait for you Al?_' she questioned herself in her head resting her cheek against the crisp, cold surface of the glass. The solution to her problem came to her with the same sharp clarity as the coldness from the window against her face. She clipped the now untangled charm bracelet onto her wrist relishing the feeling of the cold metal against her warm skin. She stared at it _'Why is it that these things never look complete without a companion?'_ She sighed sadly.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_  
_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_  
_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_  
_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_  
_It seems one thing has been true all along,_  
_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_  
_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_  
_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Alfons came through the front door as quietly as possible so as to not wake the sleeping members of the household. He just knew he was in for it when he found Roman, he mentally face palmed_ 'How could I forget that?'_ He crept through the house towards her bedroom with a bouquet of roses and an apology already at the tip of his tongue. He was surprised to see her bed untouched from this morning. He just simply moved on to the living room, it was obvious she had been here there was her favorite blanket laying on the couch and the remnants of a fire in the form of two burned out logs in the fireplace, but no sign of his green-eyed lover. He was starting to get worried now that he looked in the kitchen and she wasn't there either. He stood in the middle of the floor silently panicking _'Where could she possibly be?_' he was contemplating waking Edward and asking had he seen her but he knew all too well of the consequences of waking him up. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands trying to think of where she could possibly be _'Where'd she go?'_

_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone._  
_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone,_  
_Please come back home..._  
_Please come back home..._  
_Please come back home..._  
_Please come back home..._  
_Please come back home..._


End file.
